With Whom I Walk
by SecretOlive
Summary: When Rin is given a second chance at life, she is determined to change to her fate and begin anew. But when her past refuses to let her go, can she protect her fragile reality?
1. Introduction

Rin walked into the room slowly, giving herself enough time to observe her surroundings. The wooden table in the center of the room was fully prepared, the tea was already letting off steam over the porcelain cups, and silk cushions lay on the ground ready for the guests. Rin took a quick look back into the hallway, and seeing it empty, entered the well-lit room. The room was spacious and unnecessarily so, for there were only three seats laid out at the table.

Rin was just about to sit down when the door slid open and two people entered the room. The first one to enter was a petite girl in a yellow kimono who, at once, noticing Rin, gave her a warm smile. She looked to be about Rin's age, but the way she carried herself exuded a confidence that made Rin feel years, if not decades, younger. A taller women followed the girl, who after a quick scan of the room, nodded to the younger girl, seeming to confirm the safety of their whereabouts.

"Please sit," said the younger girl, motioning to the table. "I'm so glad to finally see you."

Rin sat down across from the other two women and gave a nervous smile. She had received a letter requesting that she be present at this meeting, and hadn't had a choice but to obey once she had seen the royal seal at the end of the letter.

"You must be wondering why you are here," the girl continued. "I am Sen and this is my attendant Kimigiku."

Rin tilted her head and stared at Sen and Kimigiku. Rin was starting to get an uncomfortable feeling. The same feeling she would get after leaving the house without her money pouch, or when she couldn't remember the name of a familiar tune.

Sen gave Rin a knowing smile. "Can you not remember me Rin-chan?"

The way she said Rin's name so very familiar...

Rin gasped. How could she have forgotten? Memories of her childhood came flooding back like tidal waves. Rin and Sen playing hide and seek. Rin and Sen getting lost in town. Rin and Sen getting in trouble with the head maid. Rin and Sen...

"Sen-chan, is it really you?" asked Rin. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, it's just been so long!"

"I'm kind of offended Rin-chan!" said Sen teasingly. "Here, I recognized you right away, and it took you so long. I was starting to wonder what I should do if you didn't recognize me at all."

"How could that be possible?" Rin protested. "We were so close!"

Rin reached out to hold Sen's hands.

"It's been ten years since we last held hands like this." commented Sen, clasping Rin's hands in her own.

Rin gave a bitter smile sighed. "It feels longer than that though, doesn't it?"

Rin thought back to her youth when she had lived with Sen and Kimigiku. She had grown up with them at a specialized academy for oni children. It was tradition for most oni families to send away their children to the academy at an early age. It was the safest place for them, far away from human influences and other dangers. Rin was from the Miyazawa clan, and being an orphan, had been placed solely under the care of the academy. Of course, all that had ended when her half-human heritage had been brought to light.

"Yes," Sen agreed. "It feels much longer- almost as if a whole lifetime had passed."

They spent the next hour asking each other about their lives. Rin learned that Sen had taken up the position of royalty among the oni. This, however, was to be expected given Sen's legacy- her bloodline was that of Suzuku Gozen's, an imperial oni princess.

Ever since Rin had left the academy, she had lived in hiding. Her half-human heritage had been a shock to her, as much as it had been to everyone else. Her father had been a pure-blood oni who had held a high degree of respect in society. However, after disappearing for several years, he had returned to the oni community, ill with disease. The only thing he brought back with him was his infant child, whom he named Rin. Days after his return, he passed to the other side, leaving Rin all alone in the world. Everyone was suspicious of her maternal blood line, but no one had expected Rin to be half human. After all, bloodlines were powerful ties among the oni, and no pure-blood oni would sacrifice his lineage by mating with a human.

But that was exactly what her father had done.

Rin had always known that she was different from the other oni children. Her wounds never healed as fast, and Rin could never quite compete with their physical agility. Still, when the renowned oni shaman had visited the academy and declared Rin half-human, she had been devastated. She was no longer fit to stay with the others, and had been cast out without hesitation. After learning of this, the Miyazawa clan refused to take her back in, saying that they had given up their claim to Rin long ago when they had left her at the academy.

Having no place to go, Rin had survived among other human orphans, begging for scraps and taking what she could from the streets. She was now employed at a small shop in Kyoto where she helped the elderly owner by cleaning and keeping stock. It was far from luxurious, but Rin was grateful for what she could get.

Sen listened with interest and made comments here and there about how different their lives had turned out. As the conversation came to a lull, Sen and Kimigiku exchanged looks.

"Rin-chan, I know we've just met again, but I must ask you for a difficult favor." said Sen apologetically.

Rin noticed that Sen's smiling eyes were now serious and filled with worry.

"Do you remember what happened to the Yukimura clan?" asked Sen.

The Yukimura clan had been family lineage of pure onis that had existed until the recent decade. A conflict between the Yukimura clan and humans had ended violently, resulting in the death of the whole clan. Even Rin knew of the tragedy that had befallen this clan.

"I thought they were all gone." said Rin.

"That is what most people think..."

Sen paused and studied Rin. "Can you keep a secret?"

Rin gave her an assuring nod.

"The youngest daughter, Yukimura Chizuru, is alive, and she is here in Kyoto as we speak. I'm not sure why, but she is living among the Shinsengumi pretending to be a male. Given her valuable lineage and her clan's recent history, you must understand why I'm concerned. I believe that she is unaware of her oni heritage, which will be revealed soon, but until then, she must be kept safe."

Rin shook her head in disbelief.

Sen continued to speak. "There are many, human and oni alike, who would attempt to harm Yukimura if they knew of her existence. Because of this, I need someone to stay near her and live with her in the Shinsengumi headquarters."

"I was hoping," Sen said hesitantly, "that you could be that person."

Rin gave a nervous laugh. She couldn't possibly do what Sen asked of her. Live with the Shinsengumi? They were brutal killers, who patrolled the streets using their political authority, and created havoc. This was all too much for her.

"Sen-chan, I'm not sure that you understand my situation. I'm not like you. I never finished my training at the academy, and for years, I lived pretending I didn't exist. My everyday consists of sweeping and polishing and counting merchandise. I... I can't possibly..."

Sen sighed and looked to Kimigiku, who had been quietly observing until then.

"Rin, I know this may sound strange to you," said Kimigiku, "but there is something that I have come to realize in this life. There is a part that everyone must play, and no matter how big or small, it's essential that every person realize their role. Please don't shy away from this because you are scared. Right now, you are standing at a cross road, and the road that you choose will determine the rest of your life."

Rin sighed. Kimigiku had always been insightful, and Rin felt ashamed at how cowardly she had become over the years. Living hardship after hardship had made Rin fearful of the unknown.

"Rin-chan, you don't have to decide right away." added Sen, "This is a big decision, and you should take some time to think this through. I will come find you at your shop in three days time. Won't you give me your answer then?"

Sen and Kimigiku were staring at Rin with such intensity that, although Rin had initially meant to refuse, she found herself agreeing to Sen's proposition.

"Great!" Sen exclaimed. "I'll see you in three days then!"

With that, they departed, leaving Rin alone with her thoughts.

It took less than thirty minutes for Rin to be back at her small room that occupied the second floor of the shop. Life seemed so normal again, and Rin had to remind herself that the meeting with Sen had not been all a dream. Live with the Shinsengumi? Could that really be what she was meant to do?

Rin snorted. Who was she kidding? She didn't know why Sen and Kimigiku had so much faith in her, but Rin knew herself best, and there was no way that it was possible for her. She prepared for bed, blew out her lantern and laid down.

"Mediocrity suits you best, Rin." she said to herself in the dark. "Mediocrity suits you best..."

She ignored the sudden pang of emptiness that resounded in her chest, and willed herself to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Author's notes: Hi everyone, welcome to the series! Some of you may notice that the story line has completely changed from what I first published. I just wasn't satisfied with what I had written, so I had to rewrite it. I won't happen again, I promise! At the end of each chapter, I will be adding in an "Epilogue" that will consist of interviews with one or more characters in the story. It's not necessary that you read it, but it is there to provide more insight for those that are interested, and will be a lighter tone that the actual story.

Please follow, favorite and review! I will update regularly! Later Chapters may contain mature content, so please be aware of this. Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

Chapter 1 Epilogue:

* * *

Rin Miyazawa Interview:

Interviewer: So you lived on the streets after getting kicked out of the academy?

Rin: Well, I had no where to go. What can an 8 year old child do for herself?

I: That must have been hard for you...

R: It was... I don't like to think about it too much.

I: On another note, why didn't you accept Sen's request?

R: Well...I'm not that well suited to those kinds of things. I like to lead a quiet life, you know? Live to a ripe old age and retire by the sea shore.

I: Right...

R: I know it's a bit old fashioned...

I: Haha you could say that. Anyways, how do you feel about the Shinsengumi?

R: All I know is that they are trouble. Fighting breaks out where ever they go, and people are killed.

I: Have you ever actually seen them?

R: I've seen them patrol a few times, but I try to avoid eye contact.

I: But you must have heard the rumors that they are very handsome?

R: I...I might have heard something like that. B-but how is this relevant to my interview?

I: Are you blushing?

R: No! Of course not! It's just kind of hot in here. Maybe we should open a window...

I: No need, there are no more questions for today.

R: Oh, well, thank you for stopping by.

I: Haha you're welcome. I will stop by again soon.


	2. Green Eyes, Red Eyes

It had been three days since Rin had spoken with Sen about Yukimura Chizuru and the Shinsengumi. Rin sighed as she swept the floor of the shop. She would have to provide an answer today, and the thought of refusing Sen's request made her feel anxious. She was grateful that her old friend had made an effort to find her. It had been so long since she had been able to call anyone a friend, nevertheless an acquaintance. She couldn't help but wonder how differently her life would be now if she hadn't been kicked out of the academy…if she had been born a full-blooded oni…if she hadn't been an orphan…

If…

Rin scolded herself for being so melancholy and began to sweep with more fervor. She couldn't dwell on the "ifs" of her life; she had to continue living the life that she had. In all honesty, Rin had not given much thought to Sen's proposal. It was obvious that Rin could not do such a thing. She had a job that provided enough for her to eat and a room that she could call her own.

Suddenly, she heard a loud commotion outside the shop. She leaned her broom against the doorway and stepped outside, curious as to what she would find.

"Get out of the way!" a voice screamed.

She was pulled to the side, just as a large ronin fell crashing into the spot she had just occupied. The ronin was bleeding from his arm and seemed to be injured. He stumbled back up, staggering and waving his blade as he sputtered out indistinguishable cuss words. These rogue ronin were always causing trouble and creating havoc on the streets.

A hand grabbed the back of her neck from behind and pulled her away from the screaming ronin.

Rin spun around and let out a small scream. The man that had pulled her away from the danger was a gruesome sight. His light blue haori was soaked in blood, and the katana that he was holding was dripping blood on the street. He was tall, with brown hair, and even through the layers of dirt and blood, she could tell that he was handsome. His emerald green eyes gave her a quick glance.

The man suddenly raised his katana and swung it towards her head.

Rin shut her eyes tightly and waited for the blade to hit her. She waited for what felt like forever, but there was no pain and she was relieved to find that she was still alive. She heard a deep voice gurgle behind her, and then felt a warm liquid fall on to her head and the back of her neck.

She opened her eyes. With shaky fingers, she touched the liquid that was flowing down her neck and shoulders. She was surprised to see that her fingers came back smeared in red. The liquid that was running down her shoulders was blood. Was it her blood? It couldn't be… she had felt no pain.

The tall man was still standing in front of her, his green eyes looking over her head at the target his katana had hit. Rin stepped out to the side and looked back in horror, finally comprehending the situation. The man had swung his katana over the top of her head to hit the ronin who had stood up behind her. His katana had hit his mark, and was now fully embedded in the ronin's chest. The blood that ran down her back, was the ronin's blood, that had spurted from his open artery.

The man with the green eyes pulled back his katana and the ronin fell forward, dead, crumbling on to the street.

Rin couldn't stop shivering. She felt sick, knowing that she was covered in the blood of a man who now lay dead. The man with the green eyes sheathed his blade. Rin was horrified to see that the man was smiling as he looked down at the corpse.

His glance turned towards her and she took a step back.

"Souji!" A shorter man was running up to them. He was dressed in the same blue haori and his long brown hair swung in a ponytail above his head.

Rin looked up at the taller man. So his name was Souji.

"Heisuke," Souji answered with a grin. "What took you so long?"

Heisuke bent over to catch his breath. "I told you to wait for me! You always do the fun stuff by yourself!"

Fun stuff? The man named Heisuke couldn't possibly be talking about the fight, or the killing right? Rin looked at the both of them, not quite sure what to think. She looked closer at the shorter man's haori and gasped in realization. She had not noticed earlier because of all the blood stains, but both of these men were wearing the official shinsengumi attire.

Heisuke, finally noticing Rin, questioned Souji. "What happened with her? She looks awful…"

Souji took another look at Rin and nodded. "She does, huh? Well, I told her to get out of the way, but she just kept standing there."

"Eh?" Heisuke sighed. "We're gonna get in trouble if Hijikata-san finds out about this."

"We won't get in trouble, because she's not going to tell anyone about this."

Souji turned to Rin and gave her a chilling smile. "You aren't going to tell anyone about this, are you? That is, if you value your life."

Rin shuddered and shook her head. "I won't tell anyone. I promise!"

Souji looked down at her with a satisfied smirk. "Good girl."

"Souji!" reprimanded Heisuke. "Now you've gone and scared her!"

Heisuke reached out to Rin, as to offer consolation, but Rin took a step back.

"See?" Souji said bitterly. "She's already scared of all of us. To her we're just brutal killers. That's how everyone else sees us Heisuke, just accept it already."

Heisuke scratched the back of his head and sighed.

He turned to address Rin. "I know you're scared right now, but we're good people, we really are. That man Souji killed was a spy for foreigners, we were doing our job."

He gave her such a big, unassuming smile that Rin couldn't help but smile slightly back.

"There you go! You look much better when you're smiling!" Heisuke came off and wiped off some of the blood that ran down her shoulders. "Just take a bath, and forget all this ever happened. We'll take care of the body and it'll be just like none of this ever happened, I promise."

The man named Souji rolled his eyes and started to direct his men, who had now caught up with him, to dispose of the corpse.

Rin stared in silence as the shinsengumi members cleaned up the evidence and walked away. The small street was quiet again and Rin was all alone.

* * *

Rin sighed as she sank deeper into her hot bath. This was the second tub of water that she'd had to prepare. The first one had become red with blood so quickly, that Rin had rinsed off the dirt and blood as fast as she could before she had dumped the crimson water out.

Her body was clean now, and the water was clear. She had burned her clothes that had been stained. There was no evidence of what had occurred earlier and Rin wondered if it could all have been a dream. She then remembered the intensity of the man's green eyes, and sighed into the water. There was no way that she could have imagined that.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

Rin looked up in surprise to see a pair of red eyes staring at her from across the room. She would have recognized those crimson eyes anywhere.

"Kazama Chikage…"

Chikage was another demon who had attended the academy with Rin and Sen. Due to his pure-blood heritage, he had always received special treatment. There had been numerous times when he had gotten away with pranks on Rin because none of the instructors dared reprimand him.

"Hmm. So you remember me Rin-chan?"

The red-eyed demon walked into the light and sat down on a wooden crate. He was staring at her very intensely, with a sly smile.

Rin looked down at herself and blushed and notice how visible she was through the water. "Chikage-kun! Turn around!"

He smirked at her. "There's not much to see anyways Rin-chan. Don't get so worked up…"

Despite his rude demeanor, Rin was glad to see that he had turned around. She got out of the water and quickly put on her clothes.

"Why are you here Chikage-kun?" demanded Rin.

This was her house. He had no right to barge in, nevertheless make rude comments.

"Well, I'd heard through the grapevine that Sen had finally found you. I got curious about an old friend and thought that I should visit. Aren't you glad to see me?"

Rin didn't answer. If Chikage could find her this easily, then others could as well. She knew there were oni out there who would hurt her to get back at the Miyazawa clan. Not that the clan cared for her wellbeing, but if Rin were to be hurt, it could easily disgrace the noble clan's dignity.

Chikage looked around the room in disgust. "I didn't think you would be living in such a place though."

He walked up closer to her. "Even though you were always poor," he continued, "I assumed you had some pride…but even I can be wrong sometimes I suppose."

Rin glared at him.

Chikage laughed. "Oh, did I offend you? I guess even animals have feelings."

Before she knew it, her hand was flying through the air, ready to hit his smug face. He stopped her before she could make contact and he grabbed her wrist.

"See? You're lashing out just like an animal."

Chikage was no longer looking at Rin with humor, but with an intense anger.

"You're an oni, Rin, or have you forgotten? No matter how small of an amount, oni blood runs through your veins. Yet, you run away from your own kind and work like a servant for those vile humans. It's unacceptable. It's disgusting."

Rin struggled to free her wrist from his grasp, but his fingers felt like iron on her skin. She felt like lashing out him, screaming at him, hitting him… But deep inside, she knew that he was telling the truth. No oni should ever put themselves below humans. It was an insult to their kind, and for years, she had done just that.

The both turned their heads, as the door flew open. Sen and Kimigiku walked in, followed by the screaming shopkeeper.

"You can't just walk into my house!" the shopkeeper yelled.

Sen and Kimigiku stared at the scene before them and Sen nodded to Kimigiku. Kimigiku ran across the room with amazing speed and pulled Chikage's hand off of Rin.

"Why, hello Sen," said Chikage.

Sen glared at him and walked over to pull Rin further away from him. "Kazama… I should have known you would cause trouble."

Chikage glared back. "I wasn't causinging trouble. I was just educating our little friend here."

The intensity that ran between the two oni was broken by the shopkeeper's yelling. "What are all of you doing in my house?! Leave, I tell you! Leave!"

Chikage turned to the shopkeeper. "How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Wh-what did you say to me?" sputtered the shop keeper. He turned to Rin and narrowed his eyes. "It's you, isn't it? You brought all these people here. I knew you were going to be trouble! Make them leave immediately! I'm going to be cutting your wage for this month, you worthless-"

Chikage interrupted by slamming the shopkeeper across the head with his sheath. The shopkeeper's eyes rolled back, and he crumpled to the ground.

"You put up with this kind of treatment?" Chikage asked Rin. "You're worse than an animal."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Rin shivering in Sen's arms.

This day was too much for her. Rin buried her face in Sen's shoulder and started to cry. Sen made soothing sounds and rubbed Rin's back.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Rin, it's okay, don't cry."

Rin started sobbing. "It's not okay Sen! It's not okay! Chikage-kun is absolutely right, I'm a disgrace to the oni. I don't want to live like this anymore Sen, I can't live like this…"

Sen waited for Rin's sobs to abate and then looked into her teary eyes.

"Then don't Rin. No one is making you stay here."

Rin was ashamed of how she was acting, and she quickly wiped away her tears. "But I don't have anywhere else to go."

Sen smoothed back Rin's hair and gave her another hug. "Rin, if you would like, I can give you a new start. If you are willing to accept the challenge and go live within the shinsengumi, I can give you a whole other identity. Kimigiku and I have recently discovered that their leader, Kondou Isami, had an older sister whom he lost contact with when he was younger. We've also found out that his sister had a daughter who is your age. Unfortunately, they contracted disease and both are now dead."

Rin looked up at Sen, confused as to where she was going with this.

"I was thinking Rin," Sen explained, "that you could pretend to be his niece and enter the headquarters. If you entered as their leader's niece, I doubt anyone would give you any trouble. I've already prepared the identity and travel paperwork that name you as Kondou's niece. Despite, the rumors about the shinsengumi, Kondou is a kind man and he will treat you like family."

Sen grabbed Rin's hands and looked at her imploringly. "Please Rin, won't you do this for me? I know I'm asking for a lot, but it will be a better situation than staying here."

Rin blinked away the last of her tears and took a deep breath. Sen was offering her a second chance- a new life with a normal identity, and a family member who would truly care for her. Rin knew that it would all be fake…but she had been alone for so long.

A sense of courage Rin hadn't felt in years began to fill her chest.

"I'll do it," she said. "I will live go live with the shinsengumi as Kondou Isami's niece."

END OF CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Author's notes: Hi everyone, I finally finished chapter two! This was a long chapter and a lot happened to Rin. I know alot of you are waiting for her to enter the headquarters and I'm sorry if it's taking too long, but I wanted her to have a solid foundation before she entered. I hope you guys liked Souji and Heisuke's appearance in this chapter. Souji's always a bit mean, isn't he?

Anyways, please follow, favorite, and review! I love hearing comments back from you guys! Hakuouki fans really are the best.

Here is this chapter's epilogue! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 Epilogue:

* * *

Heisuke Interview:

Interviewer: Heisuke-kun...I can call you that, right? You won't mind me addressing you by your first name?

Heisuke: Nah, I don't mind. It's more comfortable for me.

I: So, looks like Souji beat you again to the fight.

H: *sigh* He's really intense, you know? When he gets ready to kill, no one can stop him.

I: Were you disappointed?

H: Eh? A little bit, but I get my fair amount of action too...but... *Ruffles hair* Damn it Souji! Always stealing my fun!

I: On another note, what did you think about that girl?

H: That girl that was next to Souji? I thought she was a ghost for a moment. There was blood dripping from her hair and shoulders!

I: Pretty gruesome, huh?

H: Yeah, I felt for her. She was cute though! I'd like to see her again if she's not too scared to be friends with me.

I: Well, you never know what will happen in the future... Also, do you think Hijikata-san will get mad if he finds out what happened?

H: Ooooh, yeah. I wouldn't want to be Souji when that happens. There's nothing Hijikata-san hates more than getting bystander's involved. Souji's gonna get skinned alive.

I: Don't you think you'll be in trouble too? You were on duty with Souji...

H: Well...Damn it Souji! I'm always the one that gets in trouble when I didn't do anything. *shrugs* But that girl will probably never meet Hijikata-san so he won't find out.

I: Mm hmm... Well, thank you for the interview. Until next time...


	3. In to the Lion's Den

Rin stood outside the shinsengumi headquarters.

Sen and Kimigiku had left after explaining everything and giving Rin her paperwork. She looked down at the folded documents in her hand. They were the ticket in to her new life, and she was determined not to waste her second chance. Her life as a half-oni had been a miserable one, but she was confident that her life as Kondou-san's niece would prove to be different. Rin would make sure it was.

Sen had asked Rin to not tell Yukimura about anything until Sen could talk to her first. Rin's job would be to write letters to Sen describing the on-goings of the headquarters and Yukimura's actions. It would be a difficult job, but Rin had lived in hiding for most of her life and felt that she would be able to stay under the radar.

She shifted the pack on her shoulders and sighed at how light it was. The entireties of her belongings were on her back, and it was lighter than a small child. Rin looked down at the green kimono that Sen had given her to wear. 'First impressions are everything, and this color matches your eyes perfectly!' Sen had said to her, as she helped her get dressed. Rin looked like a lady now, and she hoped that it would be enough to fool Kondou and the other shinsengumi members.

Rin took another look around the entrance. No one seemed to standing guard and everything seemed quiet inside. Rin wondered what she should do. Should she knock? Call out for someone? But what if everyone was sleeping? She shifted from one foot to another and tried to look over the doorway.

At that moment, she heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed and felt a sharp point at the back of her neck.

"Who goes there?" A deep voice called out. "Why are you standing outside Shinsengumi headquarters?"

Rin froze. She knew that the sharp point touching the back of her neck was that of a katana and that the wrong answer could be lethal. She had to stay calm.

She slowly held out her letter above her head. "I'm here looking for a Kondou-san."

Rin felt the blade leave her neck and sighed in relief. She turn around and her breath was caught in her throat as she stared at the beautiful man that stood before her. His long black hair was shining in the moonlight and his dark purple eyes were piercing into her own with an intensity she had never felt. She hardly noticed the blade by his side anymore, and enamored, took a step closer to him and handed him her letter.

He seemed to be a member of the Shinsengumi as he wore the asagi-blue haori that the other members had worn. She was brought to her senses when she remembered the bloody event that had occurred earlier. She shook her head and took a deep breath. She couldn't forget that these men were killers, and no matter how beautiful this man was, he was the same as the others.

"As you can see in the letter, I'm Kondou-san's long-lost niece," said Rin. "Could you please let me see him? I must speak to him."

The man looked up from the letter and glared at her. His stare went straight into her heart and she took a step back. He seemed to search her eyes and then looked over her appearance. Rin stared straight back at him in a manner she hoped was innocent, and tried to calm her beating heart.

Rin was surprised when the man took a hold of her wrist. She looked up at him in confusion, but he simply started to lead her into the gates.

"I will take you to see him for now," he said in a serious tone. "But if it turns out that you're lying, I won't have mercy on you."

Rin shuddered understanding that this man was not kidding when he said such things. She could tell by the way he said those cruel words that he was a man who was used to killing and that he wouldn't hesitate to put his blade into her heart if the time came to it.

His tight grasp kept Rin from even thinking about escaping, and she followed him quietly. The moonlight was lit up against his profile, and Rin couldn't help but stare. He was definitely handsome and would be more so, thought Rin, if he didn't look so angry. She felt her heart flutter and she scolded herself for being so shallow.

Sen had warned her that even though Sen had laid out the foundations, it would be up to Rin to play her part well. Rin had agreed to the task when she had been caught up in the emotional happenings of the day, but now her confidence was slowly failing. She knew without a doubt, that even Sen, or Kimigiku, would be unable to help her if she were to be found out. Rin knew the risks of her new life, and a shiver ran up her back.

Rin was taken into up into one of the buildings and after an array of different hallways, she found herself standing in front of the man who was to become her uncle, Kondou Isami. She smiled, seeing that he looked like a kind, and good-hearted man. Nervously, she gave him a small smile. Even though she was a fake, Rin wanted to be a good niece to this man, if she could. She would consider him to be her real uncle and dedicate herself to him, as family.

The man explained to Kondou that she had been standing around the gate looking suspicious and had claimed to be Kondou's long-lost niece.

At this, Kondou's eyes became large and he looked at Rin. Tears started forming in his eyes and he suddenly swept her up in a huge hug. Rin's eyes opened widely. She had never been hugged like this before. It was a warm and kind embrace, so different from the treatment that she had received as a child, even from her own clan.

"You look just like my mother did when she was younger," he began to say. "I heard that I used to have an older sister, I'm so glad that you were able to find me."

She was so relieved at this turn of events that she let out quiet "Thank goodness."

The other man who had brought her here turned around and looked at her suspiciously. She looked away quickly and dug her face in to Kondou's shoulder. She would survive here, no matter what happened. The warmth that she felt from this man was incredible and her eyes teared up at the thought of having family. She would not give this up.

Once everything had calmed down, tea was laid out for the three of them and Rin explained to the two men that she had no place to go. She explained how her entire village had perished due to disease and, for whatever reason, the heavens had spared her.

Rin raised her head to look at Kondou. She suddenly felt very timid in front of the big man but he nodded at her encouragingly.

She leaned forward. "Would it possible for me to stay with you, uncle? I know it might be a huge inconvenience but I don't know who else to turn to."

Kondou smiled and nodded. "Of course, of course. I will make preparations for your stay."

The other man turned to look at Kondou. "Kondou-san, we don't have any more room. Besides, how can you trust her just like that?"

The man looked at her up and down in suspicion. "She could be a spy."

Rin's heart skipped a beat. Did he really know something, or was it a casual comment? She bit her lip and looked down at the ground. She would have to work on being more persuasive, especially with this man. He was sharp and seemed very loyal to Kondou. If she were to be found out… Rin shuddered, not wanting to think about the consequences.

Kondou sighed, "Toshi, you worry too much. I'm telling you, she looks exactly like my mother when she was younger. She used to be such a beauty…just like how my niece is now."

Kondou looked back at Rin and smiled. "This man is named Hijikata Toshizo. He is the second in command here and my old friend. You can rely on him if you need anything and I'm not here."

Toshizo Hijikata. So the man had a name. He still looked quite angry at the turn of events and she wasn't sure if she could ever win him over. But she had to try if she was going to continue living here.

"You can call me Rin." She gave another smile and a small bow. "Please take good care of me."

END OF CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Author's notes:

She's finally in the headquarters! I'm glad that Rin is starting to branch out from her insecurities.

I will update soon! So please review and follow the story! I really appreciate all my readers, and it makes me happy, knowing that someone out there is enjoying what I provide.

Thanks again!

Enjoy the epilogue below :)

* * *

Chapter 3 Epilogue

* * *

Kondou Isami Interview:

Interviewer: Kondou-san, did you really have an older sister?

Kondou: I was told we were separated when I was very little. It saddens me that she left this world before I could find her, but I'm grateful for my niece.

I: How do feel about her?

K: I'm glad she's here with me...but...how shall I say it... she seems rather fragile. I'm sure that living through all those deaths at her village has made her wary. I hope that she will be able to do well here.

I: Aren't you worried that she will be living with all these men?

K: *sigh* I wish I could set her up at an inn, but I feel that she needs me right now. When she hugged me back earlier, it was so sincere and she felt so delicate that it pained my heart. And the men will be okay. Chizuru has been living with us for a while, and she has been doing well.

I:But Chizuru is pretending to be a boy... don't you think it'll be different with Rin?

K: I supposed. But if any of the men try anything on her, they will have to deal with me and Toshi.

I: What if... Hijikata were to do something to Rin?

K: Eh? I've known that man for years, and he's always been cold to others. I just hope that he isn't rude to her.

I: Okay, but what IF?

K: *blushes* *smiles* Well, I guess I wouldn't mind it if something happened between the two. Then we would be like real brothers...and family reunions would be alot of fun, as well as holidays, and family trips and-

I: Aren't you getting a little too excited?

K: *coughs* Well, I was just answering your question.

I: I appreciate it, I really do. Thank you for the interview!


	4. Breakfast

Rin was running. She was running through the dark night and she knew that she couldn't last much longer. Her chest ached from lack of air and her feet were already bloodied from the rough pavement. But she had to keep running. She could hear his breaths getting closer and closer as he hunted her down. She knew she could never outrun him.

A hand reached out to grab the back of her gown and she fell backwards. Her heartbeat intensified and she was sure that he could hear them too. She was captured now. He held her tightly from behind, her back against his chest, in a tight grip that left no room for escape.

Rin shuddered as she felt his breath on her neck. She saw the silvery white tendrils of his hair as they floated in the wind. So beautiful. So cold. She felt his fangs dig into her skin…

…and then she woke up.

Rin sat up from the futon, and rubbed her eyes, trying to erase the nightmare from her mind. Everything had been so vivid, so real. She tried to calm down her beating heart by taking in her surroundings.

She was in a small, but well-lit room, and the sun was streaming in through the sliding doors. She was alive, safe and far from the cold street where her nightmare had taken place. Moreover, she was in the Shinsengumi headquarters.

She smiled, still amazed at the turn of events that had led her here. She got up quickly, remembering that Kondou-san...no, her _uncle,_ had invited her to breakfast the night before. She stared into the small mirror that stood on top of small dresser. She turned her head back and forth and examined her reflection. She tried to mimic a carefree smile, but all that came out was a nervous grimace. She would have to work on that.

Once Rin was fully dressed and prepared, she slid open the doors to her room and stepped outside in to the wooden hall. Kondou-san had shown her where the common room was the night before, and she made her way there, carefully taking in her surroundings. She walked past several rooms, whose doors were closed, and she didn't hear any movements from inside any of them. She wondered if everyone was still sleeping or if she had woken up late and everyone else was already in the common room.

A door suddenly slid open and a young man in a yellow shirt walked out into the hallway. Rin gave a small bow and started to introduce herself when-

"Ehhh? What are you doing here?"

Rin paused. She knew that voice. She looked up and saw the bewildered face belonging to Heisuke, the young man from the day before.

Rin bit her lip and tried to hide her face but she knew that there was no avoiding the situation. Would Rin be able to lie out of the situation if he recognized her?

Heisuke took a step closer and peered at her face. "Hmmm...you look really familiar..."

Rin gave a half smile and tried to stay calm. So he didn't remember her! She supposed she looked rather different than when he had saw her last. She was no longer wearing her worker's garb and was definitely not covered in blood. Rin knew she had to dissipate this situation as much as possible, before other people got involved.

"Well, you see," she started to explain, "I'm actually-"

Another door slid open and two more men stepped out. One was tall with auburn hair and the other had a green bandana tied around his head. They looked at her, and then back at the boy.

"Heisuke," the taller man asked, "who is this? Do you know her?"

The boy called Heisuke looked up at him, "Oh, Sano-san...She looks really familiar but I can't really put my finger on it..."

"Eh?" The man with the green bandanna interrupted and looked at her up and down. "Have we drank with you before?" he asked.

Heisuke blushed and punched the man with the green bandanna in the arm. "I don't think she looks like that."

The taller man, Sano, smiled teasingly, "Heisuke, you're so bad at remembering faces. How would _you_ know?"

Rin looked at the three of them, not sure how to take in the situation. She knew she looked rather harmless, but she wondered as to why no one was alarmed that there was a stranger in their hallway. From Hijikata-san's actions the night before, Rin had assumed that everyone would be on their guard.

She decided to interrupt their squabbling and introduce herself. She gave a small bow, "Hello. I will be imposing on you starting today. I am Kondou-san's niece, please take care of me."

The three men paused their arguing and looked at her in embarrassment. Heisuke nudged the man with the green bandanna, who nudged him back. This soon turned in to a full brawl and the two men started bickering again.

Rin took this opportunity to say that she was late for breakfast and walked past them towards the common room. She would feel better once she had some food and she would ask Kondou-san to explain everything to everyone.

Rin was welcomed into the room by her uncle and introduced to everyone. She used this time to take mental notes on all the captains. This would be useful information for the letters she would write to Sen.

Of course, Hijikata-san from the night before was there, sitting on Kondou-san's right side. He still looked serious and it made her wonder if he ever smiled. He sat their quietly, eating his food and didn't seem to notice the havoc the three men next to him were creating.

The three men from earlier this morning sat next to him, and they were rowdy as they had been earlier. Heisuke, who insisted in being called by his first name, was arguing with the man named Nakagura Shinpachi about sharing food equally. The taller man, Harada Sanosuke, was looking at them in amusement while shaking his head.

Rin was sitting on Koudou-san's left side. Next to her sat Sannan-san, a man with glasses and a calm personality. Besides him sat a even quieter man, whose name was Saitou Hajime. He nodded occasionally to what Sannan-san was saying but said little himself.

Next to him sat Chizuru Yukimura. Rin could recognize her right away despite the girl's efforts to look like a boy. She seemed good natured and kind, and Rin was glad to see that she was in good health and safe.

The door to the common room slid open loudly and a young man in a red robe walked in.

"How come no one woke me up for breakfast?" he asked.

Heisuke looked up from his food. "Ah, Souji! I forgot to wake you up-!"

Souji... Rin looked at him closer and gasped when his green eyes met hers. He was the man from the other day. She was sure that he would be able to recognize her. They had stood in such close proximity and he had seen her before she had gotten dirty. She raked her brain trying to think of good excuses as to why Kondou's nice would have been working at a small shop in Kyoto.

He noticed her sitting next to Kondou and walked over with deliberate steps. He crouched down in front of her and lifted her chin with his hand until she was staring at his face.

He narrowed his green eyes at her. "Who are you? You're sitting in my spot."

Rin blinked several times with incredulity. How could he not recognize her? Yes, she looked different than she did in her work garb, but she couldn't look _that_ different.

"Souji!" Kondou-san reprimanded. "Be nice! This is my niece and she will be staying with for some time. Since you came late Souji, you don't get to choose where you sit."

Rin looked up Souji and gave a weak smile. "Nice to meet you, you can call me Rin-"

"Eh," the man said, "whatever. Just don't sit in my seat next time." With that he walked over and took a seat next to Yukimura, who welcomed him with a smile.

Kondou sighed and whispered to Rin, "I'm sorry about him. He's always a little harsh with his words. His name is Okita Souji and he is the captain of the first division. He's almost like my younger brother, and you can consider him as being your older brother."

Rin looked across the room at the man named Okita and observed his actions. He seemed fully engrossed in his food and his conversation with Yukimura. He didn't look up her once, and Rin sighed and continued to eat her food. She was glad that he hadn't recognized her, but she couldn't help but feel a small pang of disappointment. Was she really that unnoticeable?

* * *

After breakfast, she strolled around the garden. Rin had not been able to follow Yukimura, since she had left for patrol right after breakfast with Heisuke. Kondou-san had insisted that Rin was not ready to go out into the city yet, and should get her rest. If he only knew that she had spent several years sleeping on the streets. Rin sat on a bench and looked up at the clear blue sky. It was such a beautiful day, and she felt herself relax under the warm sunlight.

She was shaken from her reverie when she felt someone sit down next to her. She opened her eyes to see Okita sitting on the bench, leaning back on his hands, looking up at the sky. He looked so peaceful, even kind, that Rin pondered if she should talk to him, but she remembered the bloody events of the day before shook her self back to reality.

Rin started to get up, but was stopped as he pulled her back down on to the bench. He leaned in closer and closer to her until his face was inches from her own. She startled back from his proximity and felt herself lose balance. She landed with her back on the bench, and before she knew it, Okita was on looming on top of her. His hands were on either side of her, caging her in, as his green eyes delved into her own. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks.

He smirked and leaned down closer to her until his lips were nearing touching her ear. Rin could feel the heat of his breath as he started to whisper.

"I know you aren't Kondou-san's niece. If you tell me who you are and why you're here, maybe I won't kill you."

END OF CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Author's notes:

Welcome back! I hope you liked this chapter :) It was mostly just getting her introduced to the rest of the shinsengumi. I will update regularly, so please check in for new chapters.

Also, just **FYI,** **this is a re-upload** of chapters I uploaded last week. If you have read it before, you might be confused, so **here is what happened** :

I wasn't satisfied with my writing and wanted to edit the chapters. So I took them down, (I think I had about 5 completed at the time), and I'm now uploading the edited ones. If the story seems really familiar, that's why. I promise I haven't plagiarized! Rin is my own creation.

There's no epilogue this chapter, because there were just so many characters in this one and I couldn't decide.

Please review and follow :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Blue Skies and Moonlight

Rin shuddered as shivers ran down her entire body. Okita was so close to her that she could smell his distinct, sweet scent and feel his breaths as they fell on her hot skin. If Okita was really telling the truth and knew that she was a fake, there would be no escape. Her life would be ended right here at the edge of his blade.

She took a deep breath. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Okita chuckled and pulled himself into a sitting position. "You know, you sound really guilty. Did my joke hit home?"

Rin quickly gathered herself and stood up from the bench. She shot him a hard look into his sharp green eyes. If he thought threatening her was some sort of joke, she wouldn't let him get away with it. If growing up in the human world had taught her anything, it was to be street-smart and to fight fire with fire.

"You're right. I'm not Kondou-san's niece."

Okita stood up and took out his blade. Rin observed him, noting how quickly he had acted to her confession. Every nerve in her body was telling her to run, or fight back, but she knew that a false move in this situation would prove to be fatal.

Rin crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. "It looks like I'm not the only gullible one here. I was just continuing your little joke, but it looks like I flustered you."

A look of confusion fell across Okita's face and then he started to laugh. Rin maintained her cool demeanor, but the level of anxiety that filled her chest was incredible.

Okita smirked and put his blade back into its sheath. "I was about to kill you just then. Too bad you weren't telling the truth."

"I'm under Kondou-san's protection. Even you wouldn't dare do anything to me." Rin looked into his eyes with fake determination. "That, I'm sure of."

Okita reached out and grabbed her hands.

Before Rin could protest, he silenced her with a sly smile. His emerald eyes were glittering with amusement.

"If you're really that confident," Okita asked, "why are your hands still trembling?"

Luckily, Rin didn't have time to answer, as her silence was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Souji?" called out Saitou. He looked concerned at the scene before his eyes.

Okita let go Rin's hands and walked over to Saitou. Saitou looked at the both of them suspiciously and frowned.

"Souji, were you bothering her?"

"Eh?" Okita cried. "Saitou, you think I would do something like that?"

Saitou didn't say anything, but just stared calmly at Okita with his dark blue eyes.

Okita sighed and put his hand behind his head. "Well, I guess I may have said some things."

He then pointed at Rin and gave her a slight, cynical smile. "But she bullied me back, so I'm going to call it even."

With that, Okita walked out of the garden and back towards the rooms, leaving Saitou and Rin all alone. Rin wasn't really sure what had just happened, but she would have to be careful around Okita from now on. He seemed like he was just joking, but Rin knew that he was sharp, and she had given him enough room for suspicion.

Saitou turned to Rin and gave her a stern look. "You shouldn't stir up trouble if you want to stay here. I know Kondou-san trusts you, but there are those who wouldn't hesitate to hurt you if they suspected something."

Rin hadn't expected such a response. Were so many of the captains truly suspicious of her?

"Does that include yourself?" asked Rin.

Saitou gave her a cold look. "I'm not as rash as Souji, if that's what you're asking."

He started to walk away and Rin couldn't help but let out a grunt of frustration. This was supposed to be her new life, where she was to be accepted and loved. Instead, she felt as though she had escaped one bad situation to a more dangerous one. But this was her precious second chance, and she would make it work, no matter what it took.

* * *

Rin was wondering what she should do next when she heard Heisuke's loud voice near the main gate. If Heisuke was back, that meant Yukimura would be back too and Rin couldn't miss another chance to observe her. She quickly made her way to the courtyard to see Yukimura standing with not just Heisuke, but Harada and Shinpachi as well. They all seemed to be happily chatting and Rin wished she could hear what they were saying.

She hid behind the shed that was closest to the gate and tried to make out what they were saying, but she couldn't make out any words. At this rate, she would have nothing to tell Sen in her letter. She peered over, wondering if she could at least read their lips, and was surprised to see that Heisuke was no longer with them. She looked around the courtyard to see if he had walked away but found it empty.

"Rin-chan...what are you doing?"

Rin tuned around to see Heisuke crouching down next to her. He was looking at her with a rather funny expression on his face and Rin gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, hi, Heisuke-kun," she said quietly.

Heisuke suddenly stood up and waved to the other three that were standing by the gate. "Look what I found!" he yelled. "Come look!"

Rin tried to pull him down, but it was too late. The other three had started to walk over.

Harada looked at her inquisitively. "Rin-chan? What were you doing behind the shed?"

"Well... that is..."

Yukimura crouched down next to her and tilted her head. "Did you lose something?" she asked. "We can help you look for it."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Heisuke. "What are we looking for?"

Everything was happening so fast and Rin found herself looking at four eager faces, waiting for her answer.

"The thing is," Rin said slowly, "I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for either...?"

They looked at her quietly and Rin wanted to hit herself for being so slow. She had stood up to Okita pretty well, but now she was at a loss of what to say.

Heisuke leaned over to Harada and whispered "She's a weird one, isn't she, Sano-san?"

Harada looked at Heisuke and sighed. "She can hear you."

This resulted in another bout of silence and Rin felt herself blush. She supposed that the situation could have been worse, but she couldn't help but wonder at her capability. Sen had been so confident in Rin's abilities but Rin was starting to have doubts.

Yukimura laughed and made everyone get up. "It's time for dinner you guys! Let's all go eat. You too Rin-san!"

Rin was grateful for the interruption and gave her a warm smile. "You can just call me Rin if you want Yukimura-san. We seem to be around the same age."

Yukimura returned the smile and nodded. "Yes! You can just call me Chizuru too. That's what everyone else calls me."

* * *

It was nighttime now, and Rin walked back to her room under the silvery moonlight. Dinner had gone surprisingly well, and the rest of the day had gone by smoothly. She looked up at the shining moon and felt her skin tingle with excitement. She wasn't sure if it was because of her half-oni blood, but moonlight always seemed to excite her. She undid her hair pins and let her long, black hair fall down her back. She shivered as sparks continued to run across her skin and she spun in a circle, fully immersed in her solitude.

She stopped mid-spin when she saw another figure standing in the courtyard looking up at the sky. Hijikata-san stood quietly with his face towards the moon. This was the first time she had seen him look so serene. She couldn't help but watch as the corners of his lips turned slightly upwards into a smile. It was surprising that a face could change so dramatically from such a small act, but at that moment, he looked kinder than anyone she had ever known.

The clouds shifted with the cold, night wind until the full moon was shining down on them. Rin had never felt such strong emotions and the moonlight seemed to play tricks with her mind. All her senses seemed to disappear except for that of her raw desire and she started to walk towards him.

Rin didn't know what was happening, or what she was doing, but she could vaguely tell that her black hair had somehow turned into a brilliant gold. If she could see her reflection, she may have also noticed that her clear green eyes were now a vibrant red-violet and that her skin shined with an ethereal sheen.

This was the exact sight that Hijikata saw when he looked back down. His body was unable to move as the mystical sight drew closer and closer to him. His senses were telling him to draw his katana, or to run, but his body could not obey. There was a strange calmness that was taking over his body, and he stood still, his dark eyes taking in her glowing figure.

Rin's mind fogged up completely and she lost full control of her body. She knew that something was very wrong, but her body moved without inhibition. She continued walking towards him until her feet were inches from his. They were so close now. She vaguely wondered why neither of them were moving away, but the thought was washed away when she felt his warm breath on her cold skin. Through her hazy vision, she saw her hands reaching out towards his face. She felt her arms pull him in closer and closer… until her lips were touching his.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

Author's notes:

I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I definitely had fun writing it haha. I think this will all turn for an interesting turn of events.

Once again, **FYI, this is a re-upload** of an older version of this chapter that I edited. If it looks really familiar, it's because you probably read the original sometime last week. I'm sorry I'm taking so long to re-upload them :(

Thanks for reading! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! It means so much to me!

Also, this week's epilogue is a short Souji's POV of what happened. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 5 EPILOGUE: OKITA SOUJI POV

* * *

Souji saw Rin sitting on the courtyard bench and he walked over to sit next to her. It seemed as though she was looking at the sky and he looked up as well, wondering what there was to look at.

He saw that she jolted awake from her thoughts and was starting to get up. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to make her stay and he pulled her back down onto the bench. Something about her was making him restless. He didn't know if it was jealousy at her being close to Kondou-san, or if it was because he didn't trust her, but he felt the sudden urge to make her cry.

He leaned forward until his face was inched from hers and she fell back backwards, trying to avoid contact. She was now lying flat on the bench and he smirked. This would be too easy. He leaned down, trapping her between his arms and whispered in to her ear.

 _"I know you aren't Kondou-san's niece. If you tell me who you are and why you're here, maybe I won't kill you."_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about."_

Okita laughed. It was amusing to him, how serious she was taking his little bait. He studied her a little closer and thought that she really did look like the girl from yesterday.

 _"You know, you sound really guilty. Did my joke hit home?"_

She got off the bench and stared at him forcefully. Souji's grin widened furthur. She would be a rather fun target for when he was bored. He had always liked a good fight, and he knew that words were just as much of weapons as blades were. He could already tell that life would get a bit more interesting...


	6. Red Evidence

The touch of his soft lips on her own was enough to make her mind go completely blank. She let go of all composure and allowed herself to be fully immersed in the pleasure. She started to kiss him more forcefully, enjoying the sweet taste of honey that was spreading through her mouth. She felt his hands sliding to the back of her neck, pulling her in even closer. His hands were tangled in her golden hair and the tips of his fingers felt as though they were burning against her cold skin.

He bit her lower lip and gave a slight tug, causing her body to shudder with desire. She wanted more of him. When his tongue slid across her lips, she opened her mouth obediently, feeling the heat intensify to a level that she could no longer fathom. She moaned into his lips, and he responded by trailing his lips down her face until he was kissing was side of her throat.

The night suddenly became dark as drifting clouds covered the light of the moon. The world that had seemed to shimmer under the gleaming moonlight settled into to absent normalcy.

Rin felt the cool night breeze against her skin. The only sounds that she could hear in the still night were the heavy breathes that escaped from their lips.

Rin gasped as reality came crashing down on her. What in the world was she doing? She pushed herself away from Hijikata and covered her mouth with her sleeve. Had she really just instigated a kiss with the vice-commander?

She looked up at his dark purple eyes as the last traces of hazy confusion faded into a sharp realization. He looked down at her and narrowed his eyes.

"What the…hell?"

Rin swallowed and looked down at the ground. How could she explain something to someone when she didn't understand it herself? She wrapped her arms around her body trying to subdue the shivers that were running down her spine. She had definitely felt out of control, even possessed.

"I… Hijikata-san….I-I really don't know…"

Rin looked up, expecting him to be glaring down at her, and was surprised that he was looking down at his own hands, as though entranced by them. It was then that she noticed the strand of gold that lay across his fingers. It was a strand of her own hair, and it glittered with lightness that was foreign to her eyes.

So she hadn't imagined everything. Her hair had really turned gold and she had really kissed Hijikata. Everything seemed so back to normal now, including her black hair that hung across her shoulders, but there was no denying the truth of what had happened.

Hijikata raised his head and stared at her with his unnerving purple eyes. If looks could kill…

"Who are you?" he demanded. "You can't be Kondou-san's niece..."

Rin shuddered, feeling the full force of his gaze. She had to be smart now and figure out a way to save herself. She raked her brain, trying to think of good excuse. The more frustrated she got, the more she could feel the burning sense of panic growing insider her chest. She was surely done for now. Then she felt a strange sense of anger take overpower her anxiety.

Although she couldn't be sure about most things that had just happened, she knew that he had kissed her back and had held onto her as well. She was fully aware that she was in no situation to be disagreeable, but she felt more and more sullen about the way this night was progressing.

Rin glared down at the ground and said, "I'm not happy with this either you know."

He seemed taken aback and he furrowed his brows. Rin, seeing his disposition, lost control of herself for the second time, and she let out all of her frustration.

"Hijikata-san, you can't expect me to take full responsibility for what happened here, can you? If I remember correctly, and I do, you took just as big of a part in this as I did. I don't care if you don't think well of me, or don't trust me. I know that this is the place I need to be right now, and there is nothing you can do about me staying here."

Rin was surprised at her own bluff. She knew very well that Hijikata could get rid of her, and would even end her life, if he felt the necessity. Still, she was proud of her own defiance. They stared at each other with growing intensity. Rin narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin, trying to look more confident than she really was.

Their stand-off was broken by a burst of drunken singing that came from the front gates. Even though she was new, she could clearly tell that it was Heisuke and Nakagura who were singing at the top of their lungs.

"Not again…" muttered Hijikata.

He gave Rin one more hard look. "We will talk about this more later. If you value your life, don't try to escape… and stay away from Kondou-san."

Rin stared at his back at he walked off into the night towards the main gate. She clasped her hands over her chest and let out a big sigh. Her common sense flooded back, and her shoulders fell. How could she have said those things to him? How could have _done_ such things?

She quickly made her way back to her room and sat down with her back against the wall. She grabbed a fistful of her hair and examined in the light of the lantern. She was relieved to find that it was still black. All traces of the gold from before were gone.

She touched her lips, remembering the warmth of the kiss. She had not been in control of her body at the time, and from Hijikata's response, she could conclude that he had experienced something similar. She could still distinctly remember the thick numbness that had taken over her mind, and how intuitive her physical senses had been. So much had happened today, and she didn't understand much of it. What would become of her now? Would he tell everyone what had happened? She would surely be kicked out...or worse...

Rin closed her eyes and her body was drowned with tiredness. She let herself fall on to the futon and within seconds, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she entered the common room and took a nervous sweep of the room. To her surprise, everyone was acting normal and eating their breakfast.

Hijikata must have decided to keep things to himself for now. She shuddered and thought that his silence was even scarier.

Rin looked at Okita who was giving her a smug smile. He sat on Kondou's left side, and looked extremely proud to have beaten her to the seat. As always, Hijikata was sitting on Kondou's right. He hadn't looked up from his food since she had entered and Rin was glad. She wasn't sure she could have handled one of his glares so early in the morning.

Rin sat down with Chizuru and Heisuke who were discussing whether they should go to the market or not. She was curious about what stores they were planning on going to and immersed herself in the conversation.

Chizuru suddenly leaned in close to Rin and peered at her neck.

"Rin-chan, it looks like to have a nasty bug bite."

"Eh? Really?" Rin reached up with her fingers and felt a sore spot on her skin. She blushed, realizing that it wasn't a bug bite at all, but a mark from last night when Hijikata had kissed her neck.

Rin forced a smile that she hoped was un-revealing.

"Yeah, it looks as though you're right Chizuru-chan. A nasty bug bite." She looked over at Hijikata, wondering if he could hear the conversation.

"Let me see!" Heisuke leaned over his food and stared at her neck.

"Whoa! That's a really big bug bite! The bug that bit you must have been huge!" He was talking at his normal, very loud volume, and Rin cringed. She tried hushing him, but there was no use.

Heisuke narrowed his eyes and looked closer. "If I didn't know better, I would say that it looks more like a kiss mark-"

"Heisuke!" yelled out a deep voice. Hijikata glared at them from across the room. "Eat your food quietly or leave."

Heisuke set back down and grumbled, "Hijikata-san gets grumpier every morning."

This made everyone laugh, and Rin was glad that she was no longer the center of attention.

After breakfast, she volunteered to help clean up and carried a stack of dishes to the kitchen. Okita was already there, wiping down plates, and he smirked at her when she walked in. His grin made her feel uneasy, but she decided to ignore him and do her own work.

"Rin-chan got a bug bite, eh?" he asked casually.

Rin forced a small laugh. "Looks like it. I should be more careful from now on."

Okita continued to smile as his took the dishes from her. "I heard that bugs like to bite liars. Have you ever heard that saying, Rin-chan?"

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

Author's notes:

Yay! Finally some romantic goodness…

 **This is a re-upload with edits! Starting from the next chapter, it will be new content.**

Oh, a quick question: Did anyone else cry at the end of the anime? I about bawled my eyes out for a good hour.

Please feel free to leave comments, I would love to hear feedback from you guys. I know I'm not doing the original series any justice, but I'm just writing this for fun, and for any other fans out there! I will try to update the next chapter soon.

Thank you for reading!

No epilogue this week, sorry guys! Feel free to request POV or interview epilogues and I will try to add them :)

-Sorina17


	7. Dishes and Ghosts

Okita continued to smile as his took the dishes from her. "I heard that bugs like to bite liars. Have you ever heard that saying, Rin-chan?"

Rin stared up at him, startled. Was it possible that he had found out the truth?

Rin bit the inside of her cheek and contemplated her response. She wondered what he would do if she were to confess everything. It was, without a doubt, an impossible idea, and Rin shook the deep urge away from her thoughts. He was still looking at her with an amused face, his eyes twinkling with mirth, and Rin found herself feeling lonelier than she had ever before. Was there a point to being surrounded people if they could never know who you really were?

She sighed. "Okita-san, you're always asking me questions I don't want to reply to."

He placed the dishes in the bucket and examined her. "Why are you so worried about? If you keep acting like that, I can't help but think that you have something to hide."

Rin nodded and sighed. "It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

Okita narrowed his eyes her, then shrugged absentmindedly. "Why're you acting so depressed? Someone would think I was being mean to you if they saw this. And yesterday, you were acting so fired up…"

Yesterday…. Rin touched her lips and recalled the happenings of last night. Everything had been so strange, so foreign. She shuddered, remembering how she had felt so out of control. She remembered how his dark eyes has burned into her own- how much hatred she had sensed from them.

Rin sat down on the ledge leading into the kitchen from the hall and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked up at Okita and asked, "Have you ever done something without meaning to?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think something weird happens to me, and I can't control my own body. I can see what I'm doing, but I can't have any say in it. Does that ever happen to you?'

Okita looked at her solemnly. "Rin-chan…I thought you knew. There's been a ghost that's been following you since you got here. I think you're possessed. Even now, she's clinging on to your back…"

Rin felt shivers run down her back and she screamed. She shot up out of her seat and tumbled straight into Okita's arms. She hated ghost stories more than anything.

Okita looked down at her and started laughing. "I was just kidding."

Rin glared up at him. She tried to pry herself out of his grasp, but instead of letting go, he continued to stare at her face. He reached out and grabbed her chin, so that she was facing him.

"Hmm, from this angle, you really look like her."

Rin froze. Could he talking about their prior encounter at the store? What would she do if he remembered?

She laughed nervously and looked away. "I hear that a lot. Guess I have a pretty common face…"

He was still staring at her intently. "You don't. Have a common face, I mean. But you really look like her. Do you have any relatives in Kyoto? A girl cousin or something that works at a store?"

"B-besides Kondou-san? No…"

There was a long pause and Rin worried that he could hear her heart beating. It was a miracle in itself that neither Okita nor Heisuke had recognized her, but she couldn't help but wonder whether it was just a matter of time before she was caught.

"Yeah, I guess that's not possible." Okita suddenly let her go, and Rin stumbled into the wall.

"Besides," he continued, "the girl I met was prettier than you. And probably nicer than you too."

Rin snorted. This was somehow making her mad. It was nonsense, because in the end, he was referring to her, and saying that she was pretty and nice…but it was insulting at the same time too.

He returned to his chore and she stood in the kitchen, just watching him. He was a very handsome young man, and she thought that if she had really been Kondou-san's niece, a normal girl, she could have easily fallen for him. She smiled, imagining how much nicer everything would be if she was just a normal human. She could make real friends, fall in love easily, enjoy the little things in life...

Okita turned to look at her and scowled. "Stop smiling at me like that."

"Okita-san," Rin asked, "can I just call you Souji-kun?"

He shrugged, "It doesn't really matter to me, but why are you acting so close to me today? Do you like me or something?"

Rin blushed and folded her arms. "If you mean as a friend, maybe, in the future, I could come to like you. But right now, everyone here is a little intimidating…"

Souji looked up at her and smirked. "We're all intimidating, huh? Yeah, I guess we are. But Rin-chan, who do you think is the scariest?"

"The scariest?" Rin asked. She thought about it for a moment and then answered, "Probably Hijikata-san. There's something about him that's really unnaturally scary."

Souji burst out laughing. Rin tilted her head, confused. What she said wasn't particularly funny…. Suddenly, Rin felt chills and a feeling of foreboding washed over her. She turned around to see Hijikata-san standing at the doorway looking down at her with a scary expression. Rin closed her eyes. Damn Souji, she thought. He knew Hijikata-san was standing there and he had tricked her!

Rin looked up at him with an apologetic smile. "Hijikata-san, I was just kidding…because Souji asked…I mean…"

She couldn't bare his unforgiving face, and swallowed her words. How could she be so stupid to make a mistake at a time like this? Why did it have to be him?

Hijikata sighed and addressed Rin. "Come with me. We need to talk."

He turned and walked down the hall. Rin's shoulder's dropped. She noticed that Souji was still laughing and she shot him a dirty look before following after Hijikata.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi guys, sorry it took a while to get this chapter uploaded. I've been really busy with work and studying and I have a really important test coming up...T.T

Anyways, is everyone else having problems with their traffic stats? It's kind of sad not being able to tell if anyone is reading my story. If you guys could just leave a review, or PM me letting me know what you think, or even just that you read it, it would seriously mean ALOT :)

I will try to have the next chapter out within a week, and might do a side story or something before then, if I have time.

Thank you for reading and I hope you all have good week! (I can't believe that it's Sunday night...where did my weekend go?)


	8. A Sad Story

Rin followed Hijikata into his room and slid the door closed. She noticed that her hands were shaking, and she held them together, trying to keep herself calm. She stole a glance at him and sighed. How could it be that she was alone with a handsome man in his room, for the sole purpose of getting questioned? If only she were there as a friend, a comrade, a lover…

Lover?

Rin shook her head and snapped herself out of her reverie. This was not the time for her thoughts to wander, nevertheless in that direction. She had to remember that she was in enemy territory. There would be no surviving if she screwed this up. The tiniest slip of the tongue could be fatal.

Hijikata took a seat in the middle of the room and motioned for her to sit down as well. She looked around the room and then looked back at him. She decided to sit down just where she was standing, as close to the door as possible. If something were to happen, she at the least deserved the chance to run.

He furrowed his brows and stared at her. "What do you think you're doing? Come sit closer."

Rin shook her head.

For a moment, Rin thought he was going to yell at her, but instead he just sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you so move away from the door. It would be troublesome if someone were to overhear our conversation. "

Rin inched a little closer until she was halfway between him and the door. He had sounded reassuring, but she wasn't going to take any chances. She was too young to die at the edge of a cold blade in the shinsengumi headquarters. No one would even find her body if she died in here…

"Miyazawa, explain what happened last night."

Rin thought that her heart was going to drop out of her body. How could he ask such a thing so directly?

"Well," she started, "last night… there was the k-kiss…."

The look on his face was terrifying and she lost any remaining courage she had. There was no way that she could tell him anything. If he even suspected that she was hiding something, there would be no tomorrow.

She forced a laugh and smiled at him with what she hoped was a blank face. "Well, it's strange but I don't really remember much from that night."

He stared at her suspiciously. "Tell me what you do remember."

Rin gulped. "The weather was nice…?"

Rin's eyes widened as she saw him reach for his katana. She knew she should run, scream, anything… but her body was frozen in fear and her breath caught in her chest. She watched as he unsheathed his blade and brought it up to her neck.

"Who sent you?"

His words pierced through her heart. She could feel her composure crumble even as she clenched her jaw to keep her chin from trembling. Maybe she should never have come here. Maybe even now, if she came clean and begged for forgiveness, she could go back to her old life. Maybe the store keeper would take her back in if she groveled long enough.

Memories of her old life came flooding into her mind. She remembered the long nights alone in her room, how cold and alone she had felt. She remembered the hours spent picking up the store after a drunken customer had trashed half the merchandise. She remembered kneeling in front of the storekeeper asking for a second chance after she had messed up an order. Tears started forming in her eyes. She realized that she would rather die here then go back to her old life.

She looked at him through the tears that threatened to escape. Why couldn't she be someone who could be loved by him? Someone who could be honest and sincere in her relationships? Why was it that she always ended up like this?

"Nnngh…" She heard herself let out a sob, and it was all too much for her. She let all her composure go and just cried, sobbing like a small child, no longer aware of the blade that stood inches from her neck. She cried for her father, who had died too soon to care for her. She cried for the years she had spent at the academy, believing she was a pure oni. She cried for the human orphans who had scavenged for food with her. And she cried for herself.

She wasn't sure how long she cried for, but by the time she was calm again, she noticed that Hijikata had sheathed his blade and didn't look as angry as she expected him to be. She wiped away at her wet cheeks and looked up, trying to stop any other tears from falling.

"Are you done?" he asked.

Rin took a shaky breath and nodded.

He reached into his pocket and took out the strand of gold hair. Even within the drab walls, the strand had a sheen that Rin had to admit was unearthly.

"Hijikata-san, I really don't know what happened that night. I wish there was something I could tell you, but there isn't."

He brought his hand up to his temples and closed his eyes. "Was that your first time, or does this happened often?"

"No, it was the first time. I swear."

He opened his eyes and Rin couldn't help but be reminded of how intensely colored his eyes were. He looked at her up and down and closed his eyes again, as if trying to think. Rin felt the tiniest bit of pity for him, she couldn't imagine how big of a headache her situation was causing him.

"Hijikata-san, I don't know if this will make the situation any better, but half of my heritage is unknown."

She wasn't exactly lying, since she really had no idea who her mother was.

"Maybe," she continued, "Do you think that this incident is because of that side of the family? Maybe that side has some spiritual heritage?"

He sighed and nodded thoughtfully. "I have heard about abilities and spiritual awakenings occurring to people as they reach adulthood. But…I've never believed in all that."

Rin inwardly smiled. He had caught the bait. "I've heard of those too Hijikata-san. Maybe this is one of those awakenings?"

Even as Rin was saying this, she started to get goosebumps down her arms. She had just started this as a way to escape telling the truth but what if it was actually true? She really didn't know what lineage her mother had been from. She had heard stories of people who could suddenly predict the weather, and people who could suddenly speak another language. However, most of those awakenings she had heard about were relating to people who suddenly developed sight into the other world. The world of ghosts and spirits…

She remembered the joke Souji had made earlier about a ghost following her around. Surely, it couldn't really be true…could it?

"Let's say that is the case for now," Hijikata replied, "Is there anything else that I should know?"

Rin looked down at the floor and shook her head. "No, there's nothing else…"

"Good. And about your condition, we will keep it a secret. There is no need to involve everyone else and make Kondou-san worry. I will look into it and see if there is a priest who could come by and take a look…."

They both turned to the door when they heard footsteps running towards them. The door slid open and Heisuke stood there, with Yukimura and Kondou-san standing behind them.

Heisuke pointed at them. "See? I told you she was crying."

Kondou looked back and forth between Rin and Hijikata. "Eh? Toshi, explain this. Did you make her cry? I'm disappointed..."

"Kondou-san…" Hijikata looked up at him in surprise. "It's not that...I was just...

Rin realized how this all looked. Everyone must think that she had gotten yelled at. She stood up and walked over to Kondou-san.

"Uncle, it really wasn't anything. I was just telling Hijikata-san a sad story and I got caught up in it and started crying."

Kondou-san nodded. "Hmm. I see. I thought it was strange, that Toshi would be mean to you."

"Rin-chan," Heisuke interrupted. "What was the story about?"

Rin looked back at his eager face and smiled sadly. "It was a story about a girl who got abandoned by her family and lived on the streets. No one was kind to her and she had to scavenge for food in the trash."

Heisuke looked to Yukimura. "Chizuru, that really is a sad story isn't it?"

Yukimura nodded in agreement. "How does the story end? What happens to her?"

Rin forced a smile. "I heard she got married to a rich prince and lived happily ever after."

"Eh?!" Heisuke exclaimed. "Then it's not a sad story after all! Rin-chan's the type to get really emotional about these things, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Rin replied.

"Well," Kondou-san said, "It's about time everyone gets to their duties. I'll see you later Rin, let me know if you need anything."

The crowd dispersed and she was left alone again with Hijikata. She looked at him. At his long eyelashes, and broad shoulders, and sharp eyes that seemed to look through her soul. She nodded, gave a small bow and hurried out of the room. Images from last night kept flashing in her mind, and she didn't dare stay any longer, afraid that her other self would appear again.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi~~ ^^

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm so glad the site got fixed and the traffic stats seem to be semi-working again :)

Please please please write me reviews and let me know what you think. It is really helpful and motivating!

Also, one of my readers mentioned that she missed the epilogues at the end of the chapters, so this week, there is one! Yay~~ Anything for my readers^^

Thanks for reading and enjoy the epilogue...

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT EPILOGUE: HIJIKATA POV

* * *

"Well, it's strange but I don't really remember much from that night."

Hijikata looked at Rin and knew she was lying. She had clearly been upset that night and had seemed fully conscious by the end. He would give her one more chance to tell the truth.

"Tell me what you do remember," he said.

"The weather was nice...?"

He drew his katana and held it up to her neck. He didn't take kindly to liars, and he had been more patient with her than she deserved. He would get the full truth from her, no matter what it took.

"Who sent you?" he demanded. There was no way that a young girl like her would enter in to headquarters and lie for her own benefit. She had to be working for someone.

Then she started to cry. Not just cry, but sob, as a child would sob after falling down or losing a toy. This was not in the least the reaction he had expected, and he lowered his katana. He had expected her to try to run for it, or fight back. Then he would have been able to confirm his suspicions and take care of her for good.

He was accustomed to dealing with rowdy men, and stuck up politicians... but a crying girl? This was far beyond his capabilities. He continued to stare at her, and noticed how green her eyes were. Maybe it was because the tears were amplifying the effect, but he found himself thinking that they were even greener than Souji's.

Damn it! This was not the time for this. He had to get to the bottom of this incident and make sure she was not a threat to Kondou-san.

He stared at her for another moment. Then he sighed and completely let go his katana. Her sobs echoed in the room and with each one, she looked as though her heart was being shattered to pieces. Thick droplets rolled down her cheeks and she wiped at them uselessly, as new tears would fell in their place.

He would find out the truth and get his answers, but first, he would wait.

He would wait until his heart stopped aching for her.


	9. The Moon Maiden

Rin walked down a busy street in Kyoto, keeping her head down. It had been a little over a week since she had started living with the Shinsengumi and she was far overdue for her appointment with Sen. So much had happened and writing a letter had seemed a little insufficient, especially when she could just go see her in person.

Rin saw a flash of light blue in the crowd and immediately ducked into an alley way. She was sure that no one from the Shinsengumi would recognize her in her old worker's uniform, but she couldn't risk being caught. It had taken her hours to find the right moment to leave the headquarters and she wouldn't throw away her precious chance.

Once the patrol had passed, she made her way quietly to the tea shop where she had agreed to meet Sen. It was a small out of the way shop, and Rin was confident that they would not be found out there. She walked in to the dimly lit interior and spotted Sen sitting at the far-most table, also dressed in a disguise.

After double checking that no one was following her, she slid into a seat across from Sen.

Sen's face lit up with a smile. "Rin! How are you? Have you been okay? You don't know how worried I was!"

Rin gave a reassuring smile. "It's been alright. So far, I haven't been found out and they are treating me kindly."

"Whew… I don't know what I would have done if you said you were having a terrible time."

Rin sighed. If only Sen knew how she really felt about living there...she wouldn't be so relieved. Rin knew that she could be honest to Sen and find a way to leave the headquarters. She also knew very well that it would easier to escape now, before she got too attached, but something was holding her back. Maybe it was curiosity, or a fear of being alone again, but Rin knew that she couldn't leave just yet. There was something that was holding her back.

Sen noticed Rin's downcast face and asked, "Is everything really okay? Rin, you can tell me if something is bothering you."

Rin bit her lip. "Well…there is something a little strange that happened…"

Rin went on to tell Sen about the incident with Hijikata and how she had lost control of her body. Sen's eyes grew wider and wider as Rin continued to explain how her hair had changed color and the moonlight made her mind hazy. When she got the part about the kiss, Rin almost laughed at the comical way Sen's jaw dropped open. But this wasn't a situation to laugh about and Rin kept her focus on explaining to Sen, exactly what had happened that night.

When she finished telling the story, there was moment of silence. Sen's eyes were closed and she seemed to be deep in thought.

Sen suddenly opened her eyes and examined Rin. She leaned in close and looked into her eyes as though she were studying them. Then she took hold of both of Rin's wrists and peered at the veins in detail. Rin wasn't sure what was going on, but she got the sense that Sen knew what she was doing and let her continue her examination.

After checking several other body parts including Rin's ears and the back of her neck, Sen sighed and sat back in her chair.

"Well? Do you think you know what's happening to me?" asked Rin.

"It all makes sense now," said Sen with a vacant expression.

"What? What all makes sense?"

"The whole community thought it was strange that your father would dilute his bloodline by having a child with a human. You probably don't know this, but your father was a huge advocate for keeping the bloodlines pure before he went missing."

"W-what are you saying?"

Sen looked straight into Rin's eyes and Rin felt goosebumps starting to form at the back of her neck from the intensity of the gaze.

"What I mean to say is," continued Sen, "that I think you're father never weakened his line. He strengthened it."

Rin could feel her anxiety starting to rise in her chest. "What do you mean strengthened it? Am I actually pure blood? Was the shaman wrong?"

Sen shook her head. "No, the shaman was correct in saying that you were half human. He just failed to recognize that your human blood was special."

Rin was beyond confused now.

Sen gave a small smile. "I know I'm being really confusing. It's just that I'm as shocked as you are by all this. Let me explain. So, you know about ancestor, Suzuku Gozen, right?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, the moon maiden."

"Well, it seems as though moon maiden blood runs through you as well. The legend goes that a moon maiden only has several chances a year to come down to earth. At this time, they are free to explore the human world at a closer proximity than they do from the moon. From the moon, the human world seems beautiful and exotic, but you can imagine how corrupt earth can seem from a closer point of view. This is why most maidens decide to leave earth once their visits are over and decide to live on the moon for the remainder of their lives. The story goes that so many bad rumors about Earth travelled to the moon that the maidens stopped coming down to Earth altogether. The legend also goes on to say that any moon maiden who decides to stay on earth, will become human once she has fallen in love with a human man and decides to become his wife. From your story, and the physical signs on your body, I can pretty much conclude that your mother was a moon maiden."

Rin stared at Sen in disbelief. Moon maidens? They were just from legends, things that existed in the ancient past, but no longer did. It was impossible. How could her mother be a…a moon maiden..?

"I know it's hard to believe, Rin, but hear me out," implored Sen. She pointed out Rin's veins. "Your blood veins that can be seen through the wrist are dark blue. Most humans have light green or faint blue veins, but never dark blue. Even oni can't have that color. The blue that you see is the dark blue of the night sky that surrounds the moon. Also, your irises have certain darker spots than the rest of it, and you know what the shapes of those darker spots are? They are the exact shapes of the shadows on the moon. You have moles in the shape of star constellations behind your ear and there's just no denying it. You have moon maiden blood in you."

"But…but… I'm half human…."

Sen nodded. "Yes, but like I said, as soon as your mother decided to become your father's wife, she would have gone through a transformation that left her human. But that doesn't mean that all of her moon maiden heritage disappears. It becomes a hidden trait. That trait can be powerful in human offspring as well. Many offspring of moon maiden's go on to be famous musicians, politicians, and even marry into royalty. But if those powers were to be mixed with pure oni blood…it would be tremendously strong."

Rin took a deep breath. She fully understood what Sen was telling her, but believing it was another story. If she were so powerful of a being, how come no one had noticed until now? She certainly wasn't famous in anyway and she was further from marrying royalty than anyone else she knew.

"But Sen, it doesn't make sense. I can't have that kind of power. Wouldn't I have noticed it by now?"

"Well, not quite," replied Sen. "They are called moon maiden's for a reason. Their powers develop once they reach womanhood, and I suppose that since your powers are showing up, you've officially become a maiden."

Rin sighed. "I can't believe this is happening…"

Sen, as though she had realized something of importance, suddenly gasped and grabbed Rin's hands. "Rin, you need to be extra carefully now. Especially around that Hijikata person, since you've already reacted to him."

"What do you mean?"

Sen shook her head. "I should never have sent you in there. If I knew this was going to happen, I would never ever have sent you in to live in a house full of men. The thing with moon maidens is that they are particularly weak to temptation. That's why they were always sent to visit the Earth in groups and only for a limited amount of time."

Rin furrowed her brows in confusion. "Temptation for what?" she asked.

Sen laughed nervously. "The thing that moon maidens desire more than anything is beauty. They love beautiful music, art, literature... But their greatest weakness is, and has always been, their attraction to beautiful and handsome human men."

END OF CHAPTER 9

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi guys! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I had to take a really important exam that could make or break my life so I was just really busy. Studying and working full time is not a joke...

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this insight into Rin's background. Please comment, follow and favorite! I promise that I will upload chapters pretty regualry 3

xoxoSorina ^.^

* * *

CHAPTER NINE EPILOGUE: Back at Headquarters

* * *

Heisuke walked around the main courtyard, bored out of his mind. He had finished his morning patrol and when he got back, everyone seemed to be out patrolling or running errands. Even Chizuru was gone with Sano-san to get supplies for dinner. He knew that Souji was probably somewhere at home since he had finished his patrol in the morning as well, but Heisuke couldn't find him anywhere.

He walked in a circle around the courtyard a couple more times and then threw his head back and screamed. If he couldn't find someone to hang out with soon, he was going to die of boredom. He suddenly remembered Rin and jumped up in excitement. How could he have forgotten about Rin? She was always home!

Heisuke ran around the main building until he got to the door leading to Rin's room. He smiled, excited. He had already decided that he would take Rin out the city and go sightseeing with her. Who cared if Hijikata-san didn't want her leaving headquarters? He wasn't here to stop them.

"Rin-chan? Are you in your room? It's Heisuke!"

His happy salutation was met with silence. Maybe she wasn't in her room? There was only one way to check. He slowly slid open her door and peered inside. Her futon was still on the ground and he could make out her shape under the blankets. Why was she sleeping covered in blankets like that? Wasn't she hot?

"Rin-chan? Are you sleeping?"

Again, he was met with silence. He scratched his head. Should he wake her up? It seemed weird that she was sleeping so soundly in the middle of the day.

"Heisuke, what are you doing?"

Heisuke turned around to see Souji walking towards him. He quietly closed Rin's door and ran up to Souji.

"I wanted to see if Rin was free to hang out," Heisuke explained, "but I think she's asleep."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" replied Souji. "I just saw her near the garden about 10 minutes ago. She said she was going to take a walk around headquarters for exercise."

Heisuke shook his head. "Then who's in her room right now?"

Souji was confused now. "What?"

Heisuke motioned for Souji to follow him and slid open Rin's door again.

"Rin-chan? It's Heisuke again. Are you still sleeping?"

Souji peered in over Heisuke's head and sighed. "That's obviously not her, it's just her blankets piled up like that."

He walked in and picked up the blankets, revealing the empty futon underneath.

Heisuke blinked. "Oh. Then where is she?"

Souji shrugged, "How should I know? Why are you looking for her anyways?"

"I was just bored and wanted someone to hang out with. But now that you're here it doesn't really matter I guess. Want to do something fun?"

Souji sighed and stretched his arms. "Like what? I was going to take a nap."

Heisuke pouted and punched Souji's arm lightly. "Let's go to town and buy some sweets."

Souji shook his head. "Nah, I don't feel like it."

"But we can go buy a lot and bring some back for Rin. I'm sure she'll be back from her walk by then, and she'll be hungry for some snacks. Don't you think she'll be really appreciative of our efforts to bring back sweets?"

Souji stared at Heisuke with narrowed eyes. "Do you think she'll really like them?"

"Yup! All girls like sweets! Chizuru likes them too!"

Souji scowled. "Fine, I guess I'll go with you... but what kind of snacks do you think Rin likes?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Candy? Sweet buns?"

Souji nodded seriously as they left the headquarters. "Let's just get a little bit of everything since we don't what she likes."

(***Side note: Rin doesn't like sweet things...lol)


	10. Let's Go for a Walk

Rin woke up to a quiet and serene morning. The sun light softly lit up her room, diffused by the paper doors. She sat up on her futon, groaned, and flopped down again with the covers over her face. If only the conversation with Sen had been a dream.

It had been two days since Rin had talked to Sen about her condition and it still seemed surreal. She had snuck back into headquarters and had made a beeline to her room. And since then, she hadn't stepped a foot outside, except twice during nighttime to use the restroom. She hadn't joined in meal time, nor had helped with the chores and hadn't permitted anyone to enter her room.

Her stomach growled and she curled up into a tighter ball. Maybe if she scrunched her stomach to be smaller, she wouldn't feel the hunger as much. She knew this was ridiculous and that she would eventually have to leave her room. Kondou-san had already stood outside her room multiple times trying to convince her to come out and eat, and there was only so many times that she could refuse.

But she was scared. What if she reacted again? To Hijikata, or Souji, or anyone else? She would surely get found out, and….be properly dealt with. Most likely killed…

The thought made her roll across the floor and back, and she kicked at the air in frustration. Why was her life so complicated?! Her sudden movements made her dizzy and her vision went white with hunger. She pressed her palms against her eyes to help with the dizziness and laid down still on her back. She had to save her calories.

Rin lifted her arms and looked closely at the veins on her wrists. They were rather a strange color, but Rin thought it wasn't so noticeable as to give her away. She had lived with it all her life without anyone pointing it out, it would surely be okay if they were somehow seen in the future.

The main problem, though, were the Shinsengumi captains. Even Rin, who was so far from world of romance that other girls her age seemed to be immersed in, knew that the captains were exceptionally good looking and attractive. It had never mattered to her before, as she wasn't interested, but now it was her biggest obstacle. Especially that Hijikata-san…

Blood rose to her cheeks again and she covered her face with her hands.

She froze when she heard voices approaching her door.

"Rin-chan?" The voice was unmistakably Heisuke. "Are you still feeling unwell?"

Rin bit her lip and tried to rake up an answer. "Eh…well….yes? I…that is…"

A higher pitched voice interrupted her. "Rin-chan, no matter how sick you feel, you still have to eat. I can bring you something if you want to eat in your room."

A huge grin spread across Rin's face. How could she have forgotten about Chizuru? If it were her, Rin would feel safe to enough.

"Chizuru-chan, I think I feel better enough to eat. Can you bring me something? If it's from you, I think I can eat."

"Yes! Of course! I'll make you something right away."

Rin felt tears spring up as she heard Chizuru and Heisuke run to the kitchen. She would be able to eat today. She pinched herself for being so dumb as to forget that there was another girl in headquarters. She could have eaten the last two days without a problem if she had just used her brain. Rin sighed and decided to blame it on psychological shock.

She got up and brushed her hair with her comb and put on a light yukata. She tied and pinned her hair up and folded her futon and blankets. She didn't want to look like a mess when Chizuru came to give her food.

The thought of food made her excited and she stood up and stretched. She also hopped around a little and swung her arms in circles. She hadn't felt this excited in sometime. Her situation was strangely amusing, and she muffled a laugh.

She heard the door slide open and she turned around, smiling.

"Chizuru-chan, thank you so-"

Rin's face dropped and she quickly turned away from the door. What was Souji doing here? Why was he carrying food? Hadn't she said that she wanted Chizuru to bring food?

She heard him put the food tray down and the smell of food was overwhelming. She heard her stomach growling, and she pretended to clear her throat in order to hide the embarrassing sound.

"Rin-chan, I thought you were so sick you were bedridden, but you look perfectly fine. Reeallllly healthy."

Rin felt panic rising in her chest and she told herself to just breathe. It was likely that nothing would happen. She slowly turned around and looked up at Souji.

She felt her chest constrict. The sunlight was illuminating him from behind and his green eyes were sparkling with light. This was bad. This was a very bad situation. She covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes. Was she reacting to him? Was her hair color changing? She peeked through her fingers at a strand of hair and was relieved to find it still black.

"What are you doing?" Souji asked. "You don't wanna see me that much?"

Rin shook her head and replied in a small voice. "It's not that, it's just… you don't know what I might do to you…."

She heard him start laughing and looked at him through her fingers. He was bent over in half laughing and she felt herself getting slightly annoyed. What was so funny? This was a serious situation.

Souji gathered his breath and grinned at her. "Stop talking nonsense and eat breakfast. I woke up late again so I missed breakfast and when I heard you were going to eat, I thought I would join you. I hate eating by myself."

Rin stared at him for a little longer and assessed her body. Her heartbeat was normal, she was in control of her limbs, and her mind wasn't foggy. Maybe it would be okay, and besides, the smell of food was driving her crazy. She cleared her throat, and looked at him with a serious face.

"If you insist, I suppose I could eat."

* * *

Rin had never eaten that fast in her life. Even when she was scrounging for food in the streets, she had never eaten this fast. She stared down sheepishly at her empty bowls and Souji's still half-full ones.

"Um….Do you want me to bring you seconds?"

Rin blushed. "No, I'm full, thank you."

Souji put down his chopsticks and leaned towards her across the table. Without warning, he lifted his hand and placed it on her forehead. Rin flinched back. She could feel her heartrate go up and she dug her nails into her palms, willing herself to stay calm.

"Hmmm," Souji said as he leaned back. "It doesn't look like you have a fever. Let's go for a walk."

"Wh-wh-what? A walk? I-I'm still not feeling that well, so I think I'm going to have to refuse…"

Souji was giving her such an intense stare that Rin couldn't help but swallow her words. She wondered how a human could have such intense colored eyes. Plenty of oni had jewel-colored eyes but she knew it was rare for humans.

He suddenly smirked. "Why are you looking at me like that Rin-chan? Do you like me or something?"

Rin shook herself out her reverie. "No, of course not! I mean, I do like you, as a friend…or acquaintance….but… I was just looking because, for a human-"

Rin clasped her hands over her mouth. 'For a human…..' Those were words that could get her killed. She looked up at him in alarm but was relieved to see that he had not caught her mistake. But Souji was clever, and she couldn't trust him to forget the words that she had spoken. If he were to remember those words later, and come to the conclusion that she wasn't human, it would be disastrous. She had to diffuse the situation somehow.

"Ahahahaha! Souji-kun! What a great idea! Let's go for a walk, right now!" exclaimed Rin as she pushed him out the door. "It's such a beautiful day outside, we need to go a walk. And thank you for breakfast! You're such a good friend! Hahahahahaha!"

She pushed him out of her room into the hall and then out into the courtyard. She looked around the yard, trying to find something that would help her distract him. To her dismay, all she could find was a broom leaning against the side shed. But this was an emergency situation and anything would have to do.

She ran towards the broom and picked it up. "It's a perfect day for sweeping, isn't it? And what a beautiful broom! Do you think it was expensive?"

Rin bit her lip. Souji was staring silently at her from across the courtyard with his arms crossed. The panic was starting to rise and Rin inwardly chastised herself. Since when had she become so weak to pressure?

Rin gulped and clutched the broom tighter to her chest. Souji was walking towards her with an unreadable face. Her eyes darted towards his waist where his katana hung menacingly. He walked ight up to her and peered down closely at her face.

"Maybe you do have a fever. Or maybe it was the food. I knew I shouldn't have let Heisuke help with the cooking."

He leaned back and crossed his arms again, this time looking at her with an amused grin. "Good thing I didn't finish my food, eh?"

He suddenly looked over her head. "Look, it's Hijikata-san. I heard he wanted to talk to you."

Rin looked up at him with her eyes wide open. "It's who?"

"…Hijikata-san… Look, Rin, if you really don't feel that well, I can just take you back to your room and you can talk to Hijikata-san there."

Rin could hear Hijikata's footstep's approaching behind her. She leaned in and whispered to Souji, "Does he look angry? Why does he want to talk to me?"

Souji started laughing. "You sound like a kid who's avoiding their mom after doing something wrong. And yes, he looks angry. But doesn't he always?"

Shit, thought Rin. Souji just said that he looked angry. All there was left to do now, was to make a run for it, before he could catch up to her. She gave Souji an apologetic nod and then pushed him aside to run towards the gate. She would just walk around town for a little bit until later in the day and then sneak back it to her room.

The last thing she heard before darkness came over her were the sound of two voices yelling at her to watch out. Then, a sharp pain to her forehead and everything faded….

END OF CHAPTER 10

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi everyone ^^

I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) My goal is try to get a chapter out around once a week or more, but no later than that. All of your reviews are so inspiring and they help me keep up the motivation to write :3 There's no epilogue this time, because it's kind of late, and I have work tomorrow morning, but I really do hope that you enjoyed reading a little more about Rin's life.

Please please please follow, favorite and leave reviews. I love hearing from all of you!

Thank you so so much for reading and I hope you guys all have a fun-filled rest of the week. Until next time~~

xoxoSorina


	11. Truth Telling

Rin ran across the grassy field, the morning dew making her bare feet cold with every step. Her breath was catching in her chest with every leap forward, but she didn't care. She went forward until she reached the large tree at the edge of the lake. She slapped her palm against the rough bark and then turned around.

"Mother, look! I made it to the tree!" she yelled, as she waved at the slim woman walking across the field.

Her mother smiled and waved back. She was dressed in a light blue gown that seemed to weightlessly drift in the cool morning breeze. Rin looked down at her own childish gown and pouted. One day, she was going to grow up and be beautiful just like her mother.

Her mother beckoned her to come back and Rin took a deep breath before she took off in a run. But the ground was now muddy and she fought to keep her balance with every step. The thick mud was sucking her feet in deeper and deeper and a deep feeling of dread washed over her.

Where was her mother? Why wasn't she helping?

Rin looked around the mud field but to her surprise, her mother was no longer there, and the tree she had just moments ago touched was gone as well. She was sinking deeper and deeper and was now waist deep in the ground. She dug her nails into the ground to pull herself up but every movement made her sink faster. The ground was up to her shoulders and Rin screamed, the thick mud filling her mouth.

Suddenly, someone yanked her out of the ground. Rin gasped for air and looked up to thank her savior and saw Chizuru standing over her. Rin stood up and was surprised to find that she was all grown up and at the same height at Chizuru. She reached out to hold Chizuru's hand but was surprised to Chizuru's hand hot and slick with a red substance.

Horrified, Rin looked up to Chizuru's face only to see blood running from her eyes like tears. Rin screamed and took a step back. As soon as she let go of Chizuru's hands, the girl fell down the ground which was now covered with blood. Rin looked around her and covered her mouth with her hands. There were bodies everywhere.

Hijikata-san lay next to Chizuru covered in crimson. Next to him lay Souji, his chest soaked through with blood. Rin turned around only to see Sen's lifeless body next to her feet.

"Someone help me! Is there anyone here?"

"Shhhh, Rin, it's okay."

Rin swung around and saw herself standing two feet away. The Rin that she saw was dressed all in black and her eyes had a strange violet tint.

The other Rin lightly kicked at Hijikita's body and smiled cruelly. "Isn't this what you wanted Rin?"

* * *

Rin screamed and sat up in her futon. She felt a dull pain on her forehead and winced as she looked around her room.

"Rin, you're awake! How do you feel?"

Rin groaned. "What happened? I feel awful…."

Chizuru looked at her with a concerned face and sighed. "From what Okita-san told me, a roof tile from the gate hit you on the head. You should really be more careful! You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

Rin struggled recall the strange dream she had just had, but everything was quickly fading and the vividness of reality took over all her senses. She sighed as she remembered the situation of this morning and hoped that nothing bad had happened while she was unconscious.

"Ah, Rin, I almost forgot," said Chizuru as she handed Rin a letter. "This came for you while you were unconscious."

Rin thanked her and opened the sealed paper to see that the letter was Sen. The letter was short and Rin quickly scanned the contents.

 _Rin-_

 _I don't have a lot of time to write this but I must tell you that there are strange oni activity near Kyoto right now. I've heard rumors that some oni clans are taking part in human politics, which as you can guess, will be problematic._

 _I think it's time to tell Yukimura everything now. It will be safer for both of you if you can rely on eachother._

 _Wishing you luck –Sen._

Rin folded the letter back up and slid it under the wooden dresser. She got up and opened the door and looked down the hall. It was deserted. Rin closed her door again and looked at Chizuru, who was staring back at her in curiosity. Rin took a nervous breath and closed her eyes.

How would Chizuru react when she told her everything? Would she think Rin was mad and not believe her? What if she turned her in to the shinsengumi for being an imposter? Rin was scared, but she owed it to Sen to fulfill her request.

Rin took one more big breath and sat down in front of Chizuru.

"Chizuru-chan… I know all of this will be hard to believe, but please listen to me until the end."

Rin explained to her how she had been asked by a friend to come in here to keep an eye on her. She explained their oni heritage and was surprised to see that Chizuru was taking this all in calmly.

"It all makes sense," Chizuru whispered. "I always thought there was something different."

Chizuru reached out for Rin's sewing kit and picked up a needle. She motioned for Rin to look and pricked herself in the palm. The blood formed at the wound for only a moment before it healed and closed up.

Rin had seen this phenomenon many times and nodded. "This is because you're an oni, Chizuru. And a pure-blooded one at that…."

Chizuru looked up questioningly. "Pure-blooded…?"

"It means that you are one hundred percent pure oni. You have no drop of human blood in you, and in the oni world, this is a huge privilege."

Chizuru nodded solemnly before giving Rin a tight hug.

"Rin, I'm so glad you're here," said Chizuru. "It must have been hard for you to be here just because of me and lying to everyone."

Rin was taken aback at this response. If anything, shouldn't Chizuru be made at her for lying to her too?

Chizuru pulled and back and grabbed Rin's hand. "Rin-chan, if you want to tell everyone the truth about who you are, I can help you! Since this all happened because of me, I will explain everything for you."

"N-No!" Rin pulled her hands out of Chizuru grasp and looked at her in fear. "Please Chizuru, you mustn't tell anyone. Please, I beg you."

"Rin….." said Chizuru with a worried tone. "I won't do anything you don't want me to…but are you sure?"

Rin nodded and forced a smile. "Really, Chizuru, it's fine. It would be too much of a hassle to explain everything to everyone and how would we even explain being onis? Let's just keep this our secret."

Chizuru nodded hesitantly and sighed. "Well, I suppose I should let you rest then."

Rin watched in silence as she watched Chizuru walk out of her room. Could she trust her? Rin knew that her main purpose had been to keep a watch on Chizuru and make sure she was safe. But what about herself?

Surely, Sen and Chizuru would understand Rin's need to maintain her own happiness…wouldn't they?

END OF CHAPTER 11

* * *

Author's notes:

I'm so sorry that this chapter is late you guys! And I'm so sorry that it's a short one! T.T

Also, for those of who you are wondering, this story is currently taking place before the Ikedaya Incident. I know that in the anime and the game, that incident happens pretty early on, but I wanted to get Rin situated before all that stuff happened. I hope you guys understand ^^

I know I failed at keeping up the once a week promise...but I will really try next time 3

Please review, follow and favorite! It really means the world to me!

And I was going to write an epilogue about Hijikata carrying Rin back to her room after she got knocked out...but I'm so tired right now. I may add it in later though!

Have a brilliant weekend you guys!

xoxo Sorina17

****UPDATE 2015-10-26

So... I don't know how to tell you guys this, but I'm going to stop writing.

I will leave the story up, but I will not be continuing it nor adding other stories.

There are just other things I have to get done in life and this was too time-consuming of a distraction. Thank you so much to those who have been reading and following, it really meant a lot.

Goodbye...

xoxo Sorina17


End file.
